iDare You
by blackcat9517
Summary: Natsume and the rest are playing a game of 'Dare' but this might be the last game Tsubasa will ever play when he dares Natsume to do something beyond anybody's imagination.


_**iDare You**_

_by_

**blackcat9517**

**Summary: Natsume and the rest are playing a game of 'Dare' but this might be the last game Tsubasa will ever play when he dares Natsume to do something beyond anybody's imagination.**

**

* * *

**

The sound of thunder was heard and lightning flashed as it was raining cats and dogs outside. It had been raining for almost two hours. Mikan Sakura jumped as she heard another thunder. She wasn't very fond of heavy rain. The brunette was frightened of lightning and thunder. She looked over to her left where her boyfriend was snoozing off as usual.

The rest of the class were busy with their respective matters and Mikan wanted class to end quickly so she could get out of here. The brunette squirmed as another loud thunder was heard. She sighed and stared at the classroom. The sixteen year felt the cold hair brushing her skin and so she wrapped her arms around herself to keep her warm.

The class door suddenly swung open revealing two high school students that were dripping wet. The class had their gaze set at the two seniors before resuming their respective works. It was quite usual for those two to come here whenever there was free period. The brunette's eyes widen as she recognized them and ran towards them "Tsubasa senpai, Misaki senpai"

"Hey Mikan" Tsubasa greeted with a smile

"Hi Mikan- chan"

Mikan then took a look at her friends. She wondered why they were wet and why they were here when they were supposed to be at the High School Department "Why are you guys here and why are you guys wet? Where did you came from?" she asked eagerly

"Slow down, Squirt and well..." Tsubasa started and shifted his gaze at Misaki "Class was cancelled and we decided to go to Central Town about two hours ago. We just got back and it started raining" he explained and walked towards the teacher's desk before occupying the empty chair. He took of his cap and ruffled his hair, making it look messier.

Misaki scanned the class. They weren't many students. They were probably outdoors or taking shelter from the rain. The only ones that are in class are Mikan, Natsume who was still sleeping, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Kitsuneme and some other students she didn't recognize.

"I'm bored" Tsubasa muttered while making his chair turn 360 degrees. He had his fist on his cheek and the other hand on the rest arm of the swivelling chair. He then pondered before coming up with something "Want to play a game of dare?"

"Dare?" questioned Mikan, hazel eyes widening "I guess we could...."

It was five minutes later when a couple of students decided to play the game and this included Natsume who was obviously forced into it. All of them had decided to gather at the back since it would be much better to not annoy the others that didn't want to play, much to the fire caster's annoyance.

Tsubasa took an empty plastic bottle from a table and gazed at the players. Koko was here, Hotaru, Misaki, Mikan, Natsume, Anna and Yuu _'It will do' _the young man said "Alright. The rules are simple. I'll spin the bottle and if it points at someone, that someone will have to do a dare. Understood? Good" with that, Tsubasa started to spin the bottle on the wooden table and it accurately pointed at.... Natsume. Tsubasa smirked "What a coincidence. It looks like the bottle chose you"

"Just get on with it" said the fire caster without taking his eyes away from the manga he was reading. He was pretty annoyed by this stupid game. Why did Mikan even drag him into this mess. He would rather his girlfriend babbling.

The shadow manipulator cringed. Why does Mikan's boyfriend have such little patience? It was just a game of dare "Fine. I dare you to do the 'Nobody But You' dance move and you have to sing it too"

Almost everyone had their jaws dropped. What made Tsubasa do something crazy like that? Has he lost it? Is he even wishing for a death wish? He looked pretty calm but his eyes showed nothing but fear.

Natsume on the other hand, shifted his gaze at his senior or commonly known to the fire caster as 'Shadow Freak'. He took a look at his girlfriend who was still shocked and then the rest. Tsubasa Andou was going to wish he never said that "No" came his answer before he resumed reading

The senior forced a smirk "You have to do it. A dare's a dare"

Mikan had a hand on Natsume's arm. She looked at him straight in the eyes, telling him not to hurt Tsubasa. He broke the contact and glared at Shadow Freak "Like I said, I'm not going to do it" the fire caster could hear the brunette heaving a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter, Natsume? You're not a chicken are you?" the shadow manipulator tormented "You can't even do one simple dare"

Everybody had thought of one thing in mind, Tsubasa Andou of the High School Divsion had been drunk or drugged. It's probably why he's being so daring to pull a stunt so dangerous that it may admit him to the hospital. All of them hoped, especially Mikan that Natsume would just ignore it.

"I can't believe Natsume Hyuuga is actually a chicken. The great Natsume Hyuuga, a coward. Come on man, if you're going to do it, do it for your girlfriend or something and I promise I won't tell anybody. This whole thing won't be known by anyone except us and the class" Tsubasa said with a foolish grin on his handsome face.

The fire caster rose from his seat. He looked at everyone and sighed. Tsubasa Andou will suffer terribly. Natsume then said dryly "I want nobody nobody but you" and he clapped his hands twice before sinking back into his seat without taking his eyes off Tsubasa. He was going to kill Shadow Freak later today.

The whole class had their jaws dropped, some nearly fainted, some tried hard to understand what just happened and one was trying not to laugh and yes, this was Mikan Sakura.

"Oh... My.... God...." Misaki Harada muttered. Natsume Hyuuga was definitely going to kill her boyfriend. She regained her composure moments later and grabbed Tsubasa "Well, it was nice playing dare with you guys. See you later" with that, she dragged her boyfriend out of the classroom as quickly as possible.

Natsume Hyuuga glared at the whole class who were staring at him "Talk about this and I will roast all of you alive" he threatened and the rest understood what he meant. He then looked over to his right where Mikan was still trying hard not to laugh. He raised a brow "That wasn't funny"

"But... you... actually... did... it" the brunette said between her giggles "But it was actually cute. Thanks for not killing Tsubasa- senpai, Natsume" she thanked and was about to give him a kiss on his cheek but he turned his head slightly and she landed her lips on his by accident, earning him a quick kiss "Tricky" she commented and chuckled as they parted.

Later that day, Tsubasa Andou was admitted to the hospital with severe burnings on his hair and buttock, unknown to Mikan of course. Everyone might think he did it because he wanted to just fool around but what the class didn't know was that Tsubasa was forced to do so by Hotaru Imai. He had first got himself into this mess by breaking two of Hotaru's valuable inventions. She had gave him the bill but it was too much and so she decided to let him pay by pissing Natsume so she could get a picture of him doing something silly. Now, let's just hope it's not too late and Tsubasa Andou will recover in no time.

* * *

**blackcat9517: I hope Natsume wasn't too OOC. Well, I don't really know what else to say so thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this and have a nice day. **

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. **


End file.
